Dissidia Return
by IheartItaly
Summary: The story where the ten Warriors of Light return to fight the Dragon King Shinryue. Rated T for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Dissidia Return

"I have to hurry!" Yelled a moogle as he flew at top speed to Sanctuary. The world was still crumbling and and a new threat was raising. He flew to the throne where Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, once stood. There, the moogle saw a figure. A young man with short blue hair sat on the throne. His hands were folded like he was in a prayer. Or, in this case, summoning. The moogle gasped and flew to him.

"Kupopo, no!" He yelled. It made the young man lose his concentration on the summoning.

"Oh, Kupo. I didn't know you were there. Please, don't try to stop me." He said. Kupo circled around him.

"Are you crazy, Radiant? What are you thinking? You know what happened to Cosmos when she summoned the warriors of destiny. What do you hope to accomplish?" He cried.

"The world isn't back to its beauty, Kupo. Ever since Cosmos was killed by Chaos, it was the few ten warriors that became the world's only hope. But now, an even more greater power has awakened. Shinyru, the Dragon King. He is making his move." Radiant said. Kupo stared at him, then his tiny moogle body started to tremble.

"Shinyru? Radiant! Are you trying to make me lose my pompom? And weren't the ten warriors suppose to save the world? Well, the world is still crumbling! What point is there to summon the warriors again if they didn't save this world the last time!? It's senseless!"

"Kupo! The few chosen may have not saved the world from crumbling, but if it wasn't for them then Chaos would have destroyed this world completely! I know they can stop Shinyru! I believe they can! I may not be Cosmos, but I'm still a god of harmony. This is our only way. Kupo, when I summon the ten I won't be here to meet them. You have to guide them and bring them to Shinyru's mountain. Do you understand?" Radiant said. Kupo stared at him. He wasn't sure what the young god prince had in mind.

"I don't! What do you mean you won't be here when you summon them? What's going on, Radiant!?" He said. Radiant looked away.

"Answer me!" Kupo demanded.

"I'll-" Radiant started, but a laugh interrupted him. The two friends looked up and saw Garland walking up.

"You honestly think you can defeat Shinryu? That Dragon is even more powerful then the gods themselves!" He said. Radiant stared at him.

"You! Didn't you parish!?"

"I did. But the Dragon Shinryu has brought me back to this world."

"You mean-he can summon warriors too?" Kupo said.

"Indeed. And this time, the evil will triumph over the good." Garland sneered. Radiant and Kupo glared at him.

"Do you honestly think that the chosen ten can stop Shinryu? He is much more powerful than Chaos." Garland said. Kupo heard enough and pulled out a knife.

"Radiant, get away! Get as far away as you can!" He said.

"Kupo.."

"Go! I'll handle this nasty one!" The brave little moogle said. Radiant nodded.

"Alright! I shall summon the warriors. But, Kupo. You have to be there for them." Then he ran away. Moogle felt a little nervous. What does Radiant mean that Kupo had to guide the warriors? It didn't matter at that moment. Garland was his opponent. And that was something to worry about more than wondering what the young god prince was up to.

Kupo swung his sword at Garland, but it didn't even make a scratch.

"What!?" Kupo said. Garland grabbed the little moogle and threw hm to the ground. He laughed.

"I told you! It's pointless!" He said.

"I have to focus my energy." Kupo said as he began to glow. He glowed brighter and Garland jumped back as he felt pain. He looked down at his hand and saw fire burning on it.

"I focused my energy and used 'fira'. Garland, why are you here?" Kupo said. Then a light shined in the distance, then it flickered out after a moment.

"It has already begun." Garland said. Kupo glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I came here, only to defeat the god of harmony. I wanted to kill him before the time came for him to summon the warriors of light. It seems as though I was late." Garland said. Kupo smiled. Radiant got away without falling into the enemy's hands.

"But, I didn't come here alone. I brought Globez and Exdeath with me. They should have been able to capture the god of harmony by now."

"What!? You mean there are more of you!?" Kupo said, "Did all the Chaos Warriors become resurrected?" Kupo said.

"Indeed. But the Warriors of Light will fail, because we are much stronger than before." Garland said. He swung his blades at Kupo and the moogle crashed into the wall. Garland laughed again and disappeared. Kupo struggled to get up.

"Ugh, no! Radiant!" He said. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Radiant, you summoned the Warriors, right? If you asked me to guide them, then I will. If this is my destiny, then I will follow it! Those warriors maybe our last hope after all. I promise, Radiant! I'll protect them, and they will save the world!" He vowed to himself. Then he flew off to search for the warriors.

{I feel good about this chapter, and I hope you guys do to. Sorry if there wasn't a lot of action. I'm usually not good at writing FF stories, but it seems like I do better with Dissida. Anyway, I hope you like it and will continue reading}


	2. The Warriors of Light Return

Chapter two: The Warriors of Light Return

The Warrior of Light summoned his blade to his hand. He then called the light forth.

"Light, come to me." He said as he thrashed his sword forward at a dummy. He stopped, feeling a strange presents. He looked back towards the woods behind him. A light flickered out of the sky.

"That light. I feel like I felt it somewhere before." He ran towards the light. It flickered faintly. As the Warrior of Light approached it, he heard a voice.

"Please, you are the only hope left to this world. All is lost without you chosen ten." Said the voice that sounded male. The Warrior of Light hesitated. It sounded like what the goddess Cosmos said before. He reached out and touched the light. Then he disappeared.

Firion was practicing as well, and he too heard the voice.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked the voice. But the voice only told him the same thing: "You are the last hope left to this world. All is lost without you chosen ten." Firion noticed the light shining in the distance. He walked towards the light and disappeared.

He landed on the hard floor a few seconds later. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up. His eyes widened. He wasn't alone! The Warrior of Light was there, Tidus, Cloud, Terra. They were all there!

The Warrior stood up and looked around at the other nine warriors before him. It seemed they all didn't know what was going on. They looked around the area and they couldn't believe the sight before them. A red sky with no clouds, not even a breeze. The ground wasn't covered in green grass, but covered in dirt that couldn't even grow a weed. They all stood there, paralyzed.

"Is this...the world of Cosmos and Chaos?" Terra said.

"It couldn't be, it was brought to peace. So why is it in ruins?" Cecil said.

"I think we should find out what's going on." Squall said. The other Warriors agreed. Zidane ran up to him and leaped in the air towards him. His arms were spread out in a way like he wanted to hug the loner.

"Squall!" He said as he jumped towards him in the slow motion way. Squall glared at him and stepped out of the way. Zidane landed on his face. He sat up and rubbed his head. Then he glared up at Squall.

"Squall! I haven't seen you in a lone while, and I can't even hug you?" He pouted.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be hugged by a monkey thief." He said.

"Ouch." Zidane said, "Come on, what would I do to you?"

"You could steal my wallet." Squall said.

"Busted." Bartz said and Zidane nodded in agreement.

"What's that?" Said Onion Knight as he pointed in the distance. Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing.

A moogle was headed strait towards them.

"It looks like a moogle." Cloud said.

"How cute!" Terra cooed. She always loved moogles. Epically when she fluffed their fur. The moogled painted as he stopped and stood in front of the ten.

"I've finally found you!" He said. It sounded like he'd been looking for them desperately, "My name is Kupo. I'm a moogle who serves the god of harmony, Radiant." He said.

"'God of harmony'? You mean there is another one that's as powerful as Cosmos?" Tidus said. Kupo nodded.

"Yes, he is the god prince of harmony. He is Cosmos's son."

"Cosmos had a son? Wait. What's going on?" Bartz said.

"Please allow me to explain, Warriors of Cosmos. Radiant summoned you here for a purpose. To defeat the Dragon King Shinyru."

"Shinyru?" Warrior of Light said.

"Yes. Radiant summoned you here to defeat him and restore peace to this world. But he told me to guide you ten there to Shinryu's mountain. The god prince was kidnapped by the Chaos warriors and-"

"Chaos!?" Zidane said, "he's still around!? I thought we killed him!?"

"Zidane, please be patient." The Warrior of Light said calmly. Zidane stared at him a moment, then he held his tongue. The Warrior of Light turned to Kupo, "please continue." Kupo nodded.

"I am sorry. I know that this is a lot to take in. Being summoned here to fight another war, fighting Shinryu, knowing that you could die while here once again. But please, you have to save our world." He said. There was a bright light and the warriors looked up and saw the crystals shining above them.

"The crystals? Why are they here?" Firion asked.

"The crystal is Cosmos's light. It is also yours. Be careful, Warriors. This will be the most fierce battle you have ever faced. The Chaos Warriors have grown stronger. But please do not use the light of the crystals." Kupo said.

"Why not? Is there a danger?" Cecil asked. Kupo nodded.

"Yes. If you use the light of the crystals you'll become weak. It could very well take your life away, so don't go into your 'trance'. Only use the crystal's power when you face Shinryu or if you have no other choice."

The crystals circled around the Warriors, then each one landed in its master's hands.

"We won't let you down. We'll rescue Radiant and stop Shinyru." The Warrior of Light said. Kupo nodded.

"Thank you, dear Warriors. I'll be beside you. If you ever feel lost, I will guide you." He said. He didn't noticed the worried looks on the Warrior's faces. What laid ahead for them? Will they go home again? Will they defeat Shinryu? Would this war turn into the same tragedy like last time? Would Radiant die just like Cosmos?


	3. Shinryu

Shinryu

"You seem confused." Said Tidus as he walked up to the Warrior of Light.

"Yes. I never imagined that we would come back to this world. I know we've never fought Shinryu, but still-" The warrior of Light said. Tidus gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Stop looking so gloomy! If we have to defeat Shinryu to save the rest of the world, so what? I know it is more dangerous than fighting Chaos, but we're together now. That's all that matters!"

"But, Tidus. Aren't you worried about what this conflict may bring? Aren't you afraid that Radiant might have to sufer the same fate as Cosmos?"

"Of course I'm scared! But we can't run away from it. We're here together, and I believe we can defeat Shinryu. It's a challenge, and it will help us become stronger!" Tidus said with a thumbs up.

"You are brave, Tidus. I don't doubt your confidence. You are right. Together we can defeat Shinryu." The Warrior of Light said, "Come. We must gather the others and move on." Tidus nodded and they went to gather the other eight.

"Shinryu, we have come." Garland said. He and the other nine Chaos Warriors entered Shinryu's Isle. For a moment, nothing happened. Then dark smoke started to form around the ten. Kefka looked worried.

"I hope he won't get angry." He said.

"Stop worrying." Ultimisha said.

"'Stop Worrying' she says. You know what happens to fools who fail at Shinryu's orders. They get eating."

"Why would Shinryu be upset with us? If he is hungry he can eat the Cosmos Warriors." The Cloud of Darkness said.

"Quit your yapping. We have Radiant, so what's there to be worried about?" Jecht said. The ground started to rumble.

"Who dares interrupt my slumber?" Came a voice that was in the shadows. It made the walls shake.

"It is us. The Warriors of Chaos. I am Garland. And at this moment, your eternal servant." Garland said. The voice made a growl then it started to sniff the air.

"You have captured someone. The young god prince of harmony, no doubt." It said.

"Yes. We have captured Radiant. The son of the goddess of harmony." Garland said.

"You must have come here for a reason."

"Yes. We want to join you to destroy this world. However, the Cosmos Warriors stand in our way. If we can defeat them, the world will be ours. It will then be ruled by you, Shinryu." Garland said. Shinryu remained in the shadows, but he growled.

"So you want me to support you by giving you my power?" He said. Kefka laughed.

"If you don't mind." He said. The Dragon gave an upset roar and blew out a breath of fire. Then he swung his tail at the Warriors.

"I GIVE MY POWER TO NO ONE!" He boomed.

"I told you he would get angry." Kefka said, covering his head.

"We will not fail you, Shinryu. Those warriors will soon fade away. They have to rely on the crystal's power, but even that is pointless. They will fall. All of them. Shinryu, it is because of you that I live. Let us fight together and end this conflict." Garland said. Shinryu growled again.

"Alright, Garland. I will give you ten a chance. But if you fail, I will consume you all." He said.

"It is a deal."

"So now we're fighting a Dragon god? Aw geez, we just can't have a happy ending, can we?" Zidane sighed.

"Will we even go back to our worlds at all?" Terra said.

"It's like Tidus said. If we believe, we can." Onion Knight said.

"We'll go back someday." Firion said.

"Then, let us proceed. We go to end this conflict for good." Warrior of Light said. The Warriors looked towards Shinryu's Isle. What will await them in the future?


	4. Firion is Worried

{hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, but I've been busy writing other stories and had a case of writer's block. Before I begin, I'd like to thank all of you who have been following and given reviews. You have encouraged me to continue this story and have supported me. Thank you, it means a lot to me and I will try to continue and write this story better. Now, let us proceed}

Chapter 4: Firion is worried

Kupo yawned and awoke. He noticed that all but Firion was asleep. He looked troubled. Kupo walked up to him and put a hand on his knee.

"Firion, are you alright?" he asked him. Firion looked at the little moogle and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm-I'm a little bit scared," he said, "I'm afraid of what will happen to us and Radiant. It makes me wonder if we'll get out of this alive, or if Radiant will suffer like Cosmos," Kupo sat next to him.

"Radiant believes in all of you. He doesn't think you'll fail. He summoned you all here, because he believes you'll win. This world is continuing to crumble because of Shinryu. If Radiant didn't believe in you, you wouldn't ave been summoned by him," he said. Firion smiled a little.

"I remember when I was searching for my crystal, the Emperor tricked me into believing that I was a tool of Cosmos. That my dream was nothing but a fantasy I was given so I could fight the war. But Cosmos helped me continue on searching for my crystal. When I obtained it, I was thankful to her," his smile began to fade, "I never imagined that she would perish because of us. Now I'm scared and worried of what the future would give,"

"I remember Cosmos well. She was a kind goddess. But you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, Firion. Cosmos choose that destiny so you all could put an end to the conflict," Kupo said.

"But why Cosmos? Why couldn't she hold on to her life? Why did she create the crystals in the first place? She could have continued to keep this world at peace," Firion said, a bit frustrated. Kupo shook his head, making his pom pom bounce.

"I can't give you those answers. My guess is because she was tired of fighting. She wanted to put an end to the conflict," he said. Firion took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his gray hair, "It's okay to be afraid sometimes, Firion. It's a good way to help you get stronger inside," Kupo said, nodding. Fririon smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kupo. For listening to me tonight. I don't know why, but I feel comfortable when you speak to me," he said. If Kupo had a mouth, he would be smiling with him.

"I suppose I should wake one of the others so they can take the second watch," Firion said. He walked over to Cloud and gently woke him, asking for him to take the second watch. Cloud yawned and nodded. Firion lied down, but stayed awake a moment. He found it a little difficult to sleep, but he knew it wouldn't help him worrying about radiant and the future tonight. He closed his brown eyes and feel asleep a moment later. But the ground rumbled and woke them all. Kupo looked worried.

"Oh no, the world! It's starting to crumble again!" he said. It felt like an earthquake and a crack broke through the ground and then stopped. The Warriors felt a twinge of fear. The Warrior of Light frowned.

"We must end this and soon," he said. The other Warriors nodded and they looked into the distance. There was going to be trouble. And a lot of it.


	5. Curse of a god

Chapter 5: Curse of a god

Radiant sat in a dark room where only a small fragment of light shun through the ceiling. He looked like he was in a room where no bondage held him. He walked a few steps towards the door and stretched his arm out. But he was struck with lightning on his wrist and he took it back, rubbing it. He frowned.

"Just as I figured. There is a cage here, and I'm stuck inside it," he said. He looked up at the light, "I wonder if Kupo found the Warriors? If he has, how far are they from Shinryu's domain? The world is still crumbling, there was no mistake about that last crumble," his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. The Emperor walked in and he smirked at Radiant.

"You still won't give up on those Warriors, I assume?" he said. Radiant, even though he wanted to, refused to show him any anger.

"No. And I won't give up on them. My mother believed in them, and so do I," he said. The Emperor laughed.

"Such confidence. But those Warriors will fall, every last one of them. There is no hope for you. Shinryu will destroy them if we don't. He'll rule this world, but I will be the only ruler," he said.

"You speak of Shinryu as if he's on your side. Shinryu doesn't take sides. He'll destroy all of you without hesitation. Even in the darkest of evil, the light will never fade," Radiant said.

"If that is to be, then so be it. But it's bad luck to be born a god, isn't it? Even if those Warriors succeed, YOU won't be able to escape your fate. Every god had a curse, and yours can't be avoided. What would you do if those Warriors found out the truth?"

"Even if my destiny is to fall, those Warriors won't give up. They all have dreams that are worth dying for. Not even Kupo knows of my destiny,"

"You should give up on any pathetic hope you have left. You'll be begging for my reign!" The Emperor said with a smile. But it disappeared when Radiant spoke.

"I'm sure you will be the one who will be crying out," he said. The Emperor slapped him across his face and stormed off.

"If you think threats like that will help you survive, you're far from being right. Stay here and rot, god of harmony, until your hope fades," Then he left Radiant. Radiant never lost his look of confidence. He looked up at the light again.

"Kupo. Warriors. I am sorry, but this is my destiny. I can't avoid it. I pray you'll forgive me," he said. Then he looked away from the light and sat down on a rock that stood in the prison room with him. What is the destiny that Radiant can't escape? Will the Warriors stop it in time? And what will happen to Kupo and the warriors when they find out the truth? What is the truth?


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

"Kupo," came a voice. Kupo looked around. The voice was through telepathy. The ten warriors didn't seem to notice the voice. Kupo suddenly recognized the voice.

"Radiant? Where are you?" he asked. He felt connected to him.

"Kupo, I think it's time I told you the truth," Radiant said.

"The truth?"

"Yes, the truth of my purpose."

"Haw far is Shinryue's Island anyway?" Bartz asked.

"It should not be too much father," Warrior of Light replied. Terra looked worried.

"I sense a strong presence. Close by," she said.

"I say 'bring it on'!" Onion Knight said. Cecil smiled.

"Don't get too excited. We don't want to go running into danger," he said.

"Let us proceed with caution," Warrior of Light said. Firion glanced at Kupo.

"Do you think Kupo is alright? He looks like he's in a trance," he said. The Warriors looked back at Kupo. He was shivering and he did look like he was in a trance.

"Are you sure?" Kupo asked nobody in particular. The Warriors were confused.

"I think he's talking to someone," Tidus said.

"But who exactly?" Squall asked. Kupo snapped out of his trance. He looked worried.

"You okay, Kupo? What's the word?" Zidane asked. Kupo shook his head.

"I was talking to Radiant. He told me the truth about his purpose," he said.

"The truth of his purpose?" Warrior of Light asked. Kupo nodded.

"Yes, the truth of this conflict."

"What's the truth?" Cloud asked.

"Radiant... he told me his purpose was to...his destiny is to be swallowed by Shinryue," he said. Everyone gasped.

"But why? We need to hurry up and save Radiant from Shinryue!" Zidane said.

"Shinryue is going to use Radiant's power to destroy this world for good. He told me he couldn't avoid it," Kupo explained, "No matter what we do, Radiant will die."

"No!" Terra said as she feel to the ground.

"It's never too late to chance the future!" Firion said.

"Firion's right! There is still time!" Tidus said with a fist pump, "Come on! Let's go kick Shinryue's butt!"

"We can't die here. We have friends waiting for us back home," Zidane said.

"We're not gonna give the future to Shinryue," Cloud said.

"The light will always be with us!" Warrior of Light said.

"A new future awaits!" Terra said.

"No matter how deep the darkness, the light will always shine!" Cecil said.

"I'm feeling a strong wind. I'm excited!" Bartz said. Squall and Onion Knight nodded. Kupo looked from Warrior to Warrior. He knew they were all determined to end the conflict, no matter what lay ahead.

"I admire your courage, Warriors. Very well, let's end this conflict!" Kupo said. The Warriors stride on to Shinryue's domain, determined to chance their future and to save Radiant.


	7. Terra Vs Kefka

Chapter 7: Terra Vs Kefka

Terra shivered as they entered Kefka's Tower.

"The presence is here. Kefka! He's near by," She said. Warrior of Light nodded.

"We should keep our eyes open," he advised. They proceeded with caution.

As Terra walked past the pillar tubes, a reflection reveled the clown's.

"Hello, my Pretty!" he said. Terra and the others glanced at the tube, but didn't see anyone around. Then Kefka appeared before them. Terra stared at him.

"Kefka!"

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm not here for you! I'm here to stop Shinryue!" Terra said. Kefka smiled.

"Sorry, babe. I don't think you're going to get to Shinryue!" he said as he shot purple orbs at the Warriors. The orbs exploded and the warriors were buried in it. When the magic faded, the Warriors weren't there. Kefka stared in disbelief.

"Come out, come out!" Kefka said as he took another shot of orbs around the Tower, "Where are you?!" He flew around the Tower, searching for the Warriors.

"Com on! I want get this party started!" he said.

As Kefka flew around the room, the warriors hid under the floor in the pit.

"We won't be safe here for long," Cecil said. Terra took a deep breath.

"I have to take care of him if we want to get out of here," she said.

"Careful, Terra. You remember what Kupo said about the crystals," Onion Knight told here. Terra smiled and gave her little friend a hug.

"I'll be alright," she said before she flew off to fight Kefka.

"Come on! Where are you?! I want to play!" Kefka said as he made a pillar tube burst.

"Kefka!" Terra cried as she threw orbs at him. Kefka blocked them by blowing them up with his own orbs. Kefka smiled and chuckled.

"There you are," he said.

"Kefka! Why are you serving Shinryue?" she asked.

"It's called 'destruction'! I'm going to destroy everything with Shinryue!" he said. Terra shook her head.

"No! It isn't right!" she said. Kefka stared at her.

"So? It's not supposed to be right!" He said as he shot 'Trine' at Terra. Terra looked left and right at the surrounding triangles surrounding her. She jumped away and put her hands close to charge up 'Meltdown'. After she summoned all the power, she released it at Kefka. The giant ball of flame hit Kefka, but he smiled.

"What was that? Was it suppose to hurt? I hardly got a scratch!" he said. Terra gasped and stared at him.

"But how?" she asked.

"I'll tell you how. Shinryue charged me with a new power. Now I can really destroy everything!" he said as wings grew out of his back and his skin turned purple. He entered into his trance and if Terra was going to stop him, she had to too. She hesitated.

"If I used the power of my crystal, I could damage it and weaken its power. But if I don't, I won't be able to continue this journey. I will die," She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Kupo. But...I have to do it!" she said. She let the power of her trance enhance her. Her purple skin appeared after a moment. Kefka shot his 'Harlequin Wing' at her. Terra tried blocking it, but the stabbed her and she flew smack into the wall. She feel to the ground. She shivered as blood feel from her hands and middle. She shrieked in pain. Kefka laughed.

"I told you. I'm way more powerful than before!" he said. Terra stood up.

"I won't let you do it! I won't let you destroy anymore!" She said. She summoned water and it shot up from the ground thrice. Kefka blocked and flew away from the water. He didn't notice that he flew closer at Terra. Terra summoned 'Tornado' and Kefka was engulfed in the power and couldn't escape. After spinning around in Terra's 'Tornado' multiple times, she summoned a great power.

"I won't be defeated!" Terra said as she shot slices of light at Kefka. Kefka feel to the ground defeated, and his power disappeared.

Terra sighed and her trance faded. She walked over to Kefka.

"Impossible! How could you defeat me? I had more power. Why?" he said.

"There was nothing I could do. I knew that if I wanted to defeat you, I had to use the crystal's power." Terra explained.

"That pathetic crystal isn't worth anything!"

"Maybe. But it's my light. And the light never fades. I'm going to fight Shinryue with my friends. We'll win, and then we will return home."

"Shut up!" Kefka screamed, "I won't let this happen! No!" he said as he disappeared in purple smoke. Terra started to walk back to her friends.

"There will always be hope. This proves that the crystals are our only hope of defeating Shinryue."

"Terra! You did it!" Onion Knight said, "I knew you would!" Terra hugged her friend.

"We can't rest yet," Warrior of Light said. Terra nodded.

"Right."

"Terra, the crystal has weakened," Kupo said.

"I can feel it. I'm sorry, Kupo," Terra said.

"Don't apologize, Terra. You had no other choice. I suppose that means that we will have to use the crystal's power if we want to face Shinryue's minions."

"Come on. The more we delay, the more Radiant will suffer," Bartz said.

"Bartz is right. We must continue," Warrior of Light said. The Warriors nodded and they walked out of Kefka's Tower. Terra held her head high.


	8. The First Failer

{Wow! Only a mouth?! I feel as if it's been four since I last updated! Hetalia, depression, and writer's block took that. Anyway...Yay! New chapter!}

The First Failer

Kefka gulped as he stood in front of Shinryu. The Dragon glared down at him and blew out steam through his nose. The other Chaos Warriors stared at Kefka as if he's done the most stupidest thing in this world. Shinryu lowered his head toward Kefka. Kefka chuckled nervously as he stared into the yellow eyes of the Great Dragon.

"You let... a little girl...beat you?!" Shinryu growled. Kefka covered his head and whimpered.

"Sorry! It was that crystal of hers. If she didn't have it, I would have-"

"SILENCE!" Shinryu roared, "You've failed, Kefka! I'm afraid I can't accept this!" he opened his jaws and stretched his neck out to reach and swallow Kefka. Kefka screamed and ran away. Shinryu ran{or walked, more like} after Kefka. Kefka tried hiding behind a giant rock, but Shinryu pushed away the rick with his foot. He sucked in a deep breath. Kefka screamed as Shinryu shot a fire ball at him. He began to burn up. The other Chaos Warriors watched, as Kefka began to laugh.

"This isn't the end! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Kefka said as he burned to ashes.

Shinryu sighed and shook his head.

"I should have known not to give Kefka my power." Kuja smiled and took a step forward.

"Let me go, Shinryu. Kefka was a fool. He always was," he said. Sephiroth smiled and chuckled.

"Really? It seems as if you share his brains." Kuja gave him a dark glare.

"You watch your tongue, Shepiroth! I am nothing like Kefka was!"

"He's not wearing a dress," Jecht smiled. Kuja took a deep breath a turned his glare to Jecht.

"Maybe not today, or within this minute, but someday I'm going to show you what I'm made of!" he said. Jecht chuckled.

"Then what are ya waiting around for? Come show me now!" he said, giving his knuckles a crack. The Cloud of Darkness floated up.

"Let us go, Shinryu. We can do much better than these fools," she said, glancing at the trio. Sephiroth said nothing, but smiled and gave a slight shrug. Kuja and Jecht glared at each other, then walked away in separate directions.

"Coward. Little girl," Jecht said.

"I just lost interest in fighting you," Kuja said, walking away with his head held high. Shinryu was silent as if he was thinking on what The Cloud of Darkness asked.

"Very well. You will go, Cloud of Darkness. But don't fail, or you'll share Kefka's fate," he growled. The Cloud Of Darkness smiled.

"We will not fail you," then she went through the ground and disappeared.

Warrior of Light stared at the setting sun. He was thinking deeply.

"Terra. Her power is weak, and Kefka was stronger than he was last time. Will we all be forced to use our crystals like that? The Chaos Warriors have gotten stronger," he closed his eyes a moment. "However, so have we." Cecil walked up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He, too, stared at the setting sun.

"Cecil. Yes, I am fine. I was just wondering how much Chaos has gotten stronger. Is Terra alright?" The Warrior asked. Cecil smiled.

"Yes. She is fine. She's resting now," Cecil said.

"Good. We can't afford to lose anyone. If anyone of us should disappear, we would lose our worlds as well." They were silent a moment, then the Warrior sighed.

"Cecil? Do you..." he didn't finish. Cecil cocked his head to the side.

"Do I what?" he asked. The Warrior shook his head.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Return to the others. I'll join you shortly," he said. Cecil stared at him a moment and waited if the Warrior would say anymore, but he nodded to his request.

"Alright," then he left.

"That's all he said?" Squall asked. Cecil nodded.

"I think he's worried about something. Yet he doesn't want to tell us," he said. Onion Knight was silent. He always wondered why the Warrior was so calm all the time. So much happened, but he was able to continue. However, Cecil told him once that, as the leader, the Warrior couldn't surrender to his emotions. Onion Knight was sure that that was what is happening.

"I-maybe we should ask him about it?" he suggested.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Cecil said. Squall nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go and ask." The trio started walking back to the Warrior's direction, when they heard a chuckle. They looked around the room. That laugh was familiar to them.

"Where do you suppose you three are going?" said a voice. A darkish-red hole appeared in the ground behind them and the Cloud of Darkness arose from the hole. Onion Knight looked back and gasped.

"Move!" he shouted to Squall and Cecil. The trio leaped out of the way, just as she fired a wall of red light towards them.

"Hahahaha! You are cleaver. But what can we expect from the 'Legendary Onion Knight'?" she said.

"Darkness!" Onion Knight shouted, "What do you want?!"

"You are causing a disturbance to Shinryu's reign. We were sent to destroy you."

"But we can't let Shinryu win! If we do, this world will disappear for sure!" Onion Knight said. The Cloud of Darkness laughed.

"Enough talking. Will you raise your blade to me, or are you still afraid to defeat someone you can't fight to win?" she said, taking an attacking stance. Onion Knight sighed.

"Cecil, Squall? You two go get the Warrior and tell him Chaos is attacking. Leave this nasty one to me," he said as he pulled out his sword.

"Alright, but be careful," Cecil warned. The two left to find the Warrior. Onion Knight ran up to the Cloud of Darkness.

"Foolish child. There is no way you can possibly win against us," the Cloud of Darkness smiled.

"You never know until you try! Besides, it just might be fun," Onion Knight said. They stared at each other a moment. Then Cloud of darkness disappeared into the darkish-red portal again and disappeared. Onion Knight looked around. He gripped his sword tight. Where did she go?

"Then let us have fun!" She said.


End file.
